Forgive Me Yet?
by EternityEchoes
Summary: When Mello insults Matt by thinking he could beat the redhead at a game, Matt waits for an apology from Mello, but instead gets much, much more. MattxMello yaoi. Rated T for yaoi kissing, some language, and some...implications.


Forgive Me Yet?

**Hey! Still alive...though I haven't uploaded much lately. Sorry~ *hides under computer desk* **

**But here's another yaoi one for all the fangirls out there ^_^ Actually based on a series of comments my YukiYuichiUchiha were having on my deviantART page. They were so cute that we, being writers, had to make a story out of them. So here it is~ **

Mello looked up from the latest issue of Guns & Ammo magazine that he was reading when a racking cough filled the room yet again. "Matt, how many times do I have to tell you?" he asked impaitently, "You've gotta stop smoking those damn cigarettes. And I mean it, too. I better not catch you smoking in here anymore. Hello? Matt? Yeah. I'm over _here_." he snarled when the redhead didn't even look up from his game.

The blonde stood up and stalked over to ihs friend, standing over top of him and crossing his arms. "MATT!" he yelled, and the gamer lazily looked up, an innocent look on hs face, then looked back down.

"Oh, I get it," Mello drawled when Matt wouldn't answer. "The silent treatment, huh? Well, lemme tell you--it's not gonna work. You need me more than I need you. Just wait. You'll talk first." he declared, leaning up against a wall with his arms still crossed, and a small smile flickered across the gamer's face. A challenge, huh? That was fine with him. Just another chance to prove to the blonde that it was impossible to beat Matt at any game.

x-x-x

"Okay, boss, what the hell's goin on?" one of Mello's random Mafia thugs asked when Mello requested him to pass a message to Matt for the third time. "He's _right there_. Tell him yourself."

At this, Mello drew himself up to his full height--which admittedly wasn't that tall--though he still made a threatening figure.

"Are you _questioning me_?!" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. The Mafia thug backed up several steps, holding his hands up in a submissive gesture. "No, no, of course not," he stammered, passing Mello's message onto Matt.

x-x-x

"Okay, okay, you win!" Mello screamed ten minutes later, "I need you more! And you can go longer without talking!"

Matt looked up, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well?" he asked expectantly, lighting up another cigarette and holding in in his fingers as he waited for Mello to finish. The blonde scowled, looking down as he quickly mumbled something.

"What was that, Mel? Didn't quite hear ya."

"I said I'm sorry, okay?!"

A wider grin spread across Matt's face. "Sorry for...?" he prompted, and Mello sighed. "Sorry for thinking I could beat you at a game." he said.

The rest of the Mafia members openly gaped, having never heard Mello apologize for anything in the five years they'd known him. "And?" Matt asked.

"And will you please forgive me?" Mello recited obiedently, and the gamer took a long drag off his cigarette and leaned back on the couch. "I'll think about it."

Mello shot a look at the four men still standing in the room and made a dismissive gesture. When they didn't seem to understand and stayed in the room, he rolled his eyes. "Go!" he barked at them, and they finally seemed to catch what he was saying, hurridly shuffling out of the room. Mello lazily sauntered over and sat beside Matt, his arm seemingly carelessly dropping over his shoulder. "Would you forgive me if I did this?" he whispered, letting his cool lips brush Matt's cheek.

"I'd think about it." Matt replied, setting his game down.

"If I did this?" the blonde asked, kissing Matt's nose. "Then I might have to do this..." the redhead murmured as he pressed his lips to Mello's forehead sweetly, and the blonde's arm slowly snaked around Matt's waist. Mello's breath smelled like chocolate as he allowed himself to be pulled into Matt's arms, placing another kiss on his friend's cheek.

Matt chuckled, then stared into Mello's beautiful blue eyes as he slowly came fowards and caught Mello's lips with his own, the long-forgotton unlit cigarette falling onto their laps. The blonde twisted around, not allowing his lips to be separated from Matt's for even a second, moving until he was laying on top of Matt.

His hands slid up the striped shirt beneath him and caressed the gamer's smooth, pale back as Matt smiled into the kiss. Mello unexpectedly pulled away, "Forgive me now?" he asked breathlessly, and the redhead smiled. "You'll have to do better than that."

Just as he finished talking, a girl with waist-length gold hair walked in the door, her eyes widening when she saw the two entwined boys. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, her hand still resting on the doorknob, as she waited for the lovestruck teens to notice her. She cleared her throat and coughed when they still didn't seem to see that she was there. Matt looked up first, and froze when he saw his ex-girlfriend. "M..Myss? When did you get here?"

He looked frantically up at Mello, who mouthed the words _I don't know_.

Myss giggled, then made the peace sign with her fingers as she turned to head out. "Get a room!" she called over her shoulder just before the door slammed shut, her voice touched with amusement.

Mello smiled down at the gamer, who still had a worried expression on his face that Mello found adorable. The blonde nibbled on Matt's ear.

"Mello...Myss told us to get a room..."

Mello smiled widely, rolling off the couch and looking down at his friend. "Yes, Matt, she did." he said paitently, as if speaking to a young child.

"But...but..." Matt stuttered, taking Mello' s hand and allowing himself to be pulled up off the couch.

"But what?"

Matt stopped stuttering for a minute and glared at the blonde. "But she used to be my girlfriend! And she just saw us kissing! And she told us to get a room and wasn't even mad!"

A smirked played across Mello's lips as he walked off towards another door and opened it. "Maybe she's just a yaoi fan." he suggested. "Well? You coming?" Matt rolled his eyes, then bounded after his friend. "Course I am," he responded, catching the blonde around the waist and drawing him into a long, deep kiss. Mello wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and fumbled behind him without breaking the kiss to find the doorknob and stumble in the door, only to find Lace and Yuki sitting on the bed with a laptop beside them.

Both the girls looked up when the door opened, and Lace hurridly poked Yuki. "Oh, my god, Yuki, _look_! They're so cuuuuute!" she squealed, immediatly pulling out her lime green camera and snapping pictures of the boys standing there, still awkwardly embracing, and Matt blushing a shade of crimson that almost matched his hair.

"Uh...we're just gonna...go...somewhere else," the gamer told them uncertaintly, and Yuki jumped up, almost knocking her laptop off the bed. "No, it's okay! Don't go! You won't bother us--in fact, we can leave, if you want..."

Lace jabbed her best friend hard, and Yuki glared at her. _Shut up,_ she mouthed playfully. The boys were already backing out the door, though. "Um...no, we'll just leave." Mello told them as the door slammed shut.

The girls waited until they were fairly sure that the boys were out of hearing range before they burst out into inconherent squeals. Mello, however, could still barely hear their shrieks and giggles coming from the room he and Matt had just vacated. "I swear, I will _never_ understand those two." he complained as he and his boyfriend headed off towards another room. "Mell, no one understands them beside each other." the redhead chuckled, affectionately ruffling the blonde's hair as he pushed Mello onto another bed, kissing his smooth lips.

The chocoholic suddenly pulled away, shifting his position so that Matt was under him, instead of the other way around. "No way, Matt, _I'm _seme." he murmured, his lips clashing with the gamer's as the two boys vyed for dominance. Matt pulled away and smiled up at the blonde as he attemped to roll over so that he was back on top, only to find that Mello had handcuffed him to the headboard.

"Get out of _that _one." he said smugly, grinning down at Matt.

"You suck, Mello, know that?" the redhead retorted playfully. He laid there for a few seconds contemplating the situation, then, spying a key dangling off of Mello's rosary necklace, smiled. Matt leaned up and caught the key with his teeth, and then somehow managed to unlock the handcuffs.

Before Mello could react, Matt pulled the boy around and handcuffed him to the bed.

Mello's eyes sparkled. "I see no problem with this." he murmured, pulling Matt's face down and kissing him hard. "Now that's not fair, Mello." Matt told him a few seconds later when he pulled away; and Mello grinned. "Whoever said I played fair?"

The gamer stopped his nuzzling of his friend's neck long enough to say, "Very true. No one."

"Exactly."

Then Mello scooted as far up onto the bed as the handcuffs would allow, dragging Matt along with him. Finally getting comfortable, the intertwined boys sank into a cloud of velvet and silk. Matt caught the zipper on Mello's leather vest with his teeth, much as he had done with the key earlier, and pulled it down, exposing Mello's pale, muscled chest.

"Just...just for today, though," Mello gasped as Matt's cold fingers slid along his lower back. "You're uke again tomorrow... he trailed off as the redhead lightly bit his neck, his long fingers caressing Mello's hips. "Just a second," he whispered as he sat up, taking hold of Mello's free hand and unlocking the handcuffs only long enough to lock both the blonde's hands in them so that he was streached out underneath Matt.

"You're my prisoner now." the gamer announced proudly, smiling down at his caputred beauty. "Good," Mello replied, barely having time to get the word ot before Matt dove down and kissed him passionately again.

x-x-x

Mello smiled gently as he watched the redhead that lay on top of him sleep; he gently traced the straight line of Matt's nose and the soft curve of his lips. The emerald green eyes slowly opened and filled with a soft, innocent light as he first woke up--the one time when a person is truly unguarded and expresses their true feelings.

"Hey, Mello."

A laugh bubbled up inside the blonde at the anticlimactic greeting. "Hey, yourself."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, listining to the beating of their twin hearts. "Matt?" Mello said, his tone suddenly full of mischief.

"Yeah?"

"My turn."

**Yup, that's it! I might write a few more chapters depending on what you all say in your reviews. ^_^ So please, if you'd like to see more, review and tell me! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. 3**


End file.
